une seule et même personne
by kstilinski24
Summary: une seule et même personne. des jumeaux. Fred. Georges. Fred protège Georges lors de la bataille finale...


bonsoir à tous,

voici mon premier os sur Harry Potter,

j'espère que ça va vous plaire =)

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowlings**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

« Tu as peur Fred ? »

Pendant un moment, je fus tenté de lui dire Oui, lui dire que je crevais de trouille à l'idée de mourir ce soir. Je voulais tenir le magasin avec mon jumeau, me marier, avoir des enfants aussi farceurs que leur père…. Je priais de toutes mes forces ce soir Merlin pour que ma famille et moi soient épargnés ce soir. Je ne voulais pas devoir affronter leur mort jamais. Je ne voulais pas voir dans leur yeux le désespoir mélangé à de la tristesse et la haine. Je ne voulais pas voir mes parents morts, c'étaient trop tôt surtout pas mes frères et sœurs qui étaient trop jeunes pour mourir. Mais ce que je ne pourrais jamais affronter c'est de voir mon jumeau mort, voir ses yeux toujours pétillants devenir ternes et sans vie. J'avais peur de me retrouver sans l'autre parti de moi, je savais que je ne survivrais pas sans lui, c'était impossible.

Nous avions toujours fait tout ensemble : premier acte de magie, première farce sur Rusard… Non, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne meure pas ce soir, ma décision était prise.

« Non et toi ? – lui répondis-je en lui lançant un regard furtif et je vis qu'il me regardait lui aussi.

 _Souvent les mêmes pensées, les même gestes, je souris._

« Non »

Ce fut les dernières paroles que nous échangeâmes avant la bataille. Je regardais la barrière peu à peu se briser sous les sorts de nos ennemis, les sorts se mélangeait entre eux rendant le tout magnifique un peu comme un feu d'artifice. _Peut être le dernier feu d'artifice de ma vie._

L'émerveillement face à ce spectacle disparut et je lançais un _protego_ rapidement pour déjouer un sortilège d'un mangemort. Ce fut soudain l'anarchie, je voyais plus que des lumières noires, rouges, bleues et vertes qui partaient dans toutes les directions je ne fis pas attention aux nombres de corps qui tombaient, si j'y faisais attention c'était fini pour moi.

Je lançais des _stupéfix_ et des sorts informulés à tout mangemort que je croisais je ne lançais aucun sort pour tuer juste pour me défendre.

Je sentais ma magie diminuait et mon corps se fatiguait, j'étais en nage, ma respiration était rapide et je n'entendais même plus les sorts que tout le monde jetait. Je cherchais pendant une seconde mon double, une chevelure rousse aussi prononcé que la mienne entra dans mon champ de vision. Je le vis se défendre contre plusieurs mangemorts, il n'avait rien aucune blessure. Je fus soulagé. _Merlin, je t'en prie sauve ma famille ce soir_ priai-je de toutes mes forces.

Un mangemort brisa mon bouclier, et je lui lançai directement un _expelliarmus_ qui le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Je tentais alors de rejoindre mon jumeau en sentant une étrange boule venir se loger dans mon estomac. _Un gryffondor ne prend pas la fuite encore moins un Weasley._

Je tirais à l'aveugle des sorts de stupéfaction, il y avait que des mangemorts autour de moi, il y avait pleins de corps, partout où l'on passait on devait éviter les corps au sol ou marcher dessus, je choisis la première option. Soudain, je vis un jeune gryffondor en difficulté je lançais rapidement un informulé faisant voler le mangemort en face de lui puis le jeune garçon fut atteint par le sortilège de la mort.

Je criais.

Je ne voulais plus voir personne mourir, je ne voulais plus voir la vie s'éteindre devant moi, je voulais les voir rire, sourire de nos blagues. Je voulus revenir en arrière et profitais encore plus de la vie avec Georges. _Georges._

Je le vis , acculé contre un mur avec 4 mangemort autour de lui et je ne réfléchis plus. Je courus comme si la mort était à mes trousses, je courus en lançant des sorts sur les mangemorts devant mon frère. Je le vis se reprendre et on fit front ensemble : notre magie nous englobait, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui et nos sorts partaient en même temps, à la même vitesse et de la même couleur. Nous n'étions plus qu'un notre magie avait fusionné en nous sentant en danger. _Personne n'avait jamais compris ce fait, c'était un acte de magie propre aux jumeaux/jumelles._ Nos gestes étaient en parfaites symbioses, tout notre vie nous nous étions compris sans parler et sans se regarder, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous concerter pour savoir ce que l'autre voulait dire ou faire. _Un lien magique existait-il entre les vrais jumeaux ?_

 _Je me rappelais souvent que maman nous avait dit que ses frères qui étaient jumeaux agissaient de la même façon « ça me faisait souvent peur – disait-elle – parce que si l'un aurait dû mourir avant l'autre ? Comment aurait-il pu survivre seul ? ». elle nous regardait toujours avec crainte que l'un de nous disparaisse et laisse l'autre seul, j'espérais que ça ne m'arrive pas, je me savais trop faible pour survivre sans lui…_

Puis je vis soudain, un mangemort non loin de mon frère le visant dans le dos et lança LE sort vert. _Le sortilège de mort_. Je savais que je pouvais le sauver mais au prix de ma vie. _Tu t'en sortiras Gred, tu es le plus fort de nous deux, tu survivras à ma mort, tu vivras pour nous deux._

Sur cette pensée, je m'élançais vers lui. _Désolé maman, papa, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny désolé Georgie de ne pas pouvoir vous dire au revoir je vous aime._

En me plaçant derrière lui, je souris, je te sauverais quoi qu'il m'en coûte. A cet instant, je n'eus plus peur de la mort, je te sauvais. _Tu vivras pour moi Georgie, embrasse Angelina pour moi, vis longtemps, je t'aime Georgie._ Je continuais de sourire en voyant la lumière verte se rapprocher de plus en plus vite vers moi.

Ma dernière vision fut le sort vert sur moi.

Les dernières paroles que j'entendus fut un « non » horrifié de la part de mon jumeau puis le noir.

Si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais dit au revoir à tout le monde mais je n'aurais jamais pu te dire au revoir à toi Gred, tu étais la 2ème partie de moi, on ne faisait qu'un. Tu étais ma vie, la deuxième moitié de moi, je n'aurais pas pu survivre sans toi c'est pour ça que je me suis pris ce sort à ta place. Vis pour moi Georgie, vis pour nous deux. Je serais toujours avec toi, car je vivrais en toi aussi longtemps que tu vivras. Nous étions, nous sommes et nous serons toujours une seule et même personne, je t'aime Gred.

* * *

 **j'espère que cet os vous a plus :)**

 **a bientôt**


End file.
